The statistical core has extensive experience in managing and analyzing infectious disease data. The core leader has analyzed primarily herpes-related data for the last four years, and has contributed to novel work in herpes including determination of a cutoff for positivity by PCR, the impact of different observation periods and collection schedules on measurement of shedding characteristics, and potential associations of disease severity with both toll-like receptor (TLR) variants and HLA type. The data manager has 20 years of experience coordinating clinical, patient-provided, and laboratory data at the UW VRC. She has developed collaborations and procedures that facilitate the compilation and storage of cleaned, accurate data in a centralized location. We will accomplish the following four specific aims: 1) assist in the planning of experiments, including sample size calculations and study design, 2) coordinate data collection, verification and management, in collaboration with laboratories and other data collection sources, 3) perform statistical analyses and assist in interpretation of results, developing or adapting new methodology as appropriate and 4) develop new statistical methodologies as appropriate. To achieve aim 3, project-specific aims will require the implementation of statistical techniques including but not limited to: poisson regression for overdispersed data, zero-inflated models, generalized estimating equations and linear mixed models for correlated data. Aim 4 may involve development of tools for determination of and assessment of associations with viral clearance rate following HSV2 reactivation, building on the viral dynamics literature strongly focused on HIV viral load.